


Regret

by Meme_Witch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Suicide, Work In Progress, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Witch/pseuds/Meme_Witch
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi recieves a letter in the mail.





	Regret

Kuroo Tetsurou was the one who found his body.

He told Daichi Sawamura first, and Daichi told Ukai Keishin, who then informed the rest of the team and the school’s administration.

The administration informed his parents.

His parents told Akiteru.

All of them knew something was wrong… some more than others, but they all felt as though they had failed in some way. They each blamed themselves for not seeing this coming, for not stopping it. They could all see he was in a sorry state but thought best to not intervene, and now that decision was coming back to bite them in the ass.

In a tragedy people find ways to place blame and think about “what ifs” and “maybes” and it can tear them apart. It DID tear them apart. But it was never their fault- not really. Tsukishima Kei never blamed any of them.

And then... there was the note.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was the one who found his note.

One week after Tsukishima’s suicide, Yamaguchi received a letter from his late friend in the mail. He read it to himself, over and over again. He didn’t know what else to do with it.

“Hey, it’s Tsukishima Kei. I’m sorry I had to leave you so soon.

First and foremost, I want to preface this by saying it’s okay. I’m sorry I did this, but I had to, to stop the pain, and it wasn’t your fault. Yamaguchi Tadashi, this was not your fault. Kuroo Tetsurou, this was not your fault. Akiteru... this was not your fault.. Not one of you is at fault. My head is broken on it’s own, nobody broke it for me. And nobody could have saved me- nobody could have fixed this broken mind of mine. I had to go, to end the pain.. But before I go I need to share my thoughts and feelings with all of you. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Akiteru, Daichi Sawamura, Sugawara Koushi, Kenma Kozume, Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shoyo, Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou.. All of you, and more.

Goodbye Bokuto. You brought out new self confidence in me, you helped me along the way to become better than I ever thought I could be even when I was nothing but a hindrance to my team. Thank you. It means so much to me that someone could look at me and find the value and worth you found in me.

Goodbye Hinata. You’re a good person. I’m proud of how you’ve grown since I met you back in your first year on the team. Please keep on growing and show this shitty world what you’re made of. And I’m sorry we never became friends. I’m sorry. We could have, but I hid myself away., I had so many days where I was doing nothing at all but hiding away in my room, I could have asked you to spend time with me on any of those days, but instead I didn’t and I’m sorry. You were always a bit too hyper for me, but that shouldn’t have stopped me from being your friend, and I’m sorry for that. Maybe it didn’t really bother you, I don’t know, but I’m sorry anyway. Maybe that seems small, but it matters to me. I needed to tell you. So I really am sorry.

[WIP adding others soon]”


End file.
